xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Inner Circle
A small, 'crème de la crème' of men and mutants, with the liberated view of using the Hellfire Club's power and influence to take over the world by amassing political and economical power, have been selected from the members to rule the Club with an iron fist. These members, named after chess pieces to denote their importance and status in the Club are known by many names, the Council of the Chosen, the Lord's Cardinals, the Circle Club... but one name is used most commonly. That of the Inner Circle. Pawns who are aware of their status in the Inner Circle are generally encouraged to become suitable for Hellfire Club membership. Pawns are groomed both inside the Circle and out to become powerful and successful members of society. Once they have reached a certain level, they may be offered probationary membership in the Hellfire Club. Probationary members have access to the Clubhouse's facilities, as well as to the contacts that membership in the Club affords. This probationary membership is offered in order to help those with promise fulfill their potential. However, they do not have voting privileges and their membership may be revoked. Only in New York has the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club become dominated by mutants, and its power wielded by mutants for a mutant agenda. Goals & Interests Ours will be a subtle rule, benevolent in its very invisibility and ubiquity, where every talent is nurtured for its most appropriate use, and the most gifted rise through the ranks of a silent network of information and influence. ~Sebastian Shaw, NYC Black King (1998-2007) Structure The leadership is usually stable, with periods of high instability; especially when there are two kings (a Black and a White) or two Queens (again, Black and White) in office at the same time. Such a thing comes about with a great deal of politicking between the Monarchs and the members of the Council, with the extra King or Queen acting as a check on the one in office, who is seen to have failed to meet expectations. It is much the same as a vote of no-confidence, and instantly the power balance shifts. On rare occasions, there is both a King and Queen of White and Black, but this invariably leads to power struggles and a fractionalizing Circle. When a member of the Inner Circle deposes a King or Queen, he or she becomes King or Queen in his own right, taking as his color the opposite of the person displaced. When Sebastian Shaw deposed his predecessor, a White King, he became the Black King; when Magneto killed Shaw, he became the White King. Members of the Inner Circle are not necessarily members of the Hellfire Club. However, those Circle members who are not Club members do not have public access to the Hellfire Clubhouse (including visits to the Monarchs' offices) unless they have a suitable cover story. There are side entrances, and secret entrances, however. People Locations New York City, London, and Rome are known to have Inner Circles. London's Circle is the oldest, followed by Rome. New York's Circle is the youngest, and only in New York has the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club become dominated by mutants, and its power wielded by mutants for a mutant agenda. Resources All the resources of wealth, mutation, and ambition. Plus a mansion with a really cool basement. Events *Pied Piper Recruitment Category:Organizations